Special Deliveries
by punkish furball
Summary: COMPLETED! XD Kagome acquires several new and, at the time, unwanted companions due to Sota's online purchases at her expense. Chaos will ensue! XD InuYasha/Vocaloid drabble series! (revised 07.17.2013)
1. The First Delivery

_**Disclaimer for this drabble series: **__Vocaloid/Vocaloid2 is property of Crypton Future Media and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

I wrote this because studying for finals is boring and I don't have the mental capacity to update and/or edit anything else right now. I know. That's very sad. XP

So this is a product of my boredom induced imagining, the large amounts of caffeine I have consumed to keep me awake, and the current musical selection blasting in my ears. Please enjoy! X3

**Installment 1: The First Delivery **

Her little brother, Higurashi Sota, was up to something; Kagome was absolutely certain of that. It was the weekend, and her mother and grandfather were out for the day leaving the two Higurashi siblings alone. Instead of going with his friends like he usually did, Sota was seated in the living room, watching the front door like he was waiting for something. By the way he was constantly fidgeting in his seat; it must have been something important.

Unable to decipher her younger sibling's odd behavior, Kagome shrugged her shoulders before making her way outside the house. InuYasha granted her a full, uninterrupted week in her era, and she wasn't going to waste it. She needed to restock supplies while she was here, mostly food and first aid items.

While she walked down the shrine steps, Kagome reached into her purse and fingered the edges of her wallet, affirming it was still there. Her mother set up a bank account for her to purchase supplies for the Feudal Era. It was a very convenient setup; Nodoka kept a constant quantity of cash in the account so Kagome didn't have to continually ask for money when she needed it. Kagome kept her bank card in this era where she was less likely to lose it and affectionately dubbed the account the "Ramen Fund".

Unbeknownst to her, the card was laying innocently by the monitor of the family computer and most of its funds were depleted.

-O0o0O-

Kagome blushed as she quickly scrambled to find enough money to pay the cashier, irritating most of the other customers behind her. Luckily for her, ramen and other food items were first on her pickup list, so it a very expensive purchase. She finally pulled together enough cash to cover her purchases before taking them and sprinting out of the store.

'How embarrassing!' Kagome thought as she trudged back home. Unfortunately for her, the bank card was not in her wallet as she had first assumed.

'But where could it have gone?' Kagome thought frantically, 'I always keep it in my wallet! And I leave it here when I go through the well, so only my family would have access to it.' She immediately ruled out her mother and grandfather. They had no need to take the card from her and, if they did, they would tell her about it.

'That only leaves Sota,' she thought, but that seemed even less likely. He had a regular allowance and saved his money at home. What would he need a bank card for? Kagome sighed when she reached the top of her shrine's steps.

'This doesn't make any sense,' Kagome thought, truly perplexed.

"Excuse me, would you be Higurashi Kagome-san?" someone asked, catching Kagome's attention. It was a delivery man holding a clipboard with several forms attached to it as he walked toward Kagome.

"Yes, I am," she answered, "What do you need?"

"Your package arrived," the man explained with a slight smile, "Your younger brother already gave me the seal, but it's a good thing you came back so soon after I made the delivery!"

"Delivery?" Kagome responded in a confused tone. She didn't remember ordering anything.

"Yes," the delivery man clarified, "I'm afraid we couldn't deliver the entire set all at once, but you should receive everything else within the next few days. We have transported of lot of units recently; these things sure are popular!"

"I see," Kagome replied and thanked him before rushing back to her house. Something was going on and she intended to find out what.

"Sota!" she shouted, throwing the door open and placing her purchases on the floor.

She ran upstairs until she made it to Sota's room and opened the door. Inside, he was practically squealing and foaming at the mouth as he circled a life-sized wooden crate in the middle of his room.

"Sota!" Kagome repeated causing the younger boy to look up at her. His face immediately drained of all color, and his excited look faded.

"Nee-chan?" he replied shakily, "I thought you went shopping."

"What. Is. This?" Kagome asked in a dangerous and slow voice as she hit the crate with each word she said.

"Well, you see—" Sota began, but he was immediately cut off.

"Mistress! Are you out there?" a sweet but muffled voice inquired from inside the crate.

"Who is that? Is there someone in there?" Kagome uttered before the front of the crate was pushed off from the inside. It landed on the floor with a loud thud.

She immediately backed away from the sudden movement and stood next to her brother. A young, petite girl with cyan colored hair pulled into two long pigtails stepped out of the box. Her eyes were closed as she stretched her arms and legs, making cute noises when she met muscular resistance. When she opened her eyes, they were the same shade as her hair.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked her, "What on earth were you doing in there?"

The girl only giggled in response and eyed Kagome was awe filled orbs, completely ignoring Sota.

"You're so pretty, Mistress!" she happily exclaimed, "It's rare we're sent to someone as pretty as you! We usually get sent to weirdoes and _otakus_. Everyone is going to be so excited once they get here!"

"Everyone? You mean there's more of you?" Kagome asked the girl in a strained voice before turning to Sota without waiting for an answer.

"What did you do?" she asked harshly.

"Nothing!" Sota answered, but that was obviously a lie.

Kagome groaned before leaving her brother's room and heading to her own. She needed time alone to think. She immediately stilled when slender, pale arms wrapped around her waist.

"You even feel nice!" the cyan-haired girl exclaimed, affectionately embracing Kagome's waist.

"What in the wor—" Kagome started, but her words died in her throat when she felt a small hand cup her left breast and squeeze it.

"These are nice too! They're so much bigger than mine!" the girl cried happily.

Kagome quickly wretched herself from the girl's hold and put her arms protectively over her chest.

"Just who do you think you are?" she exclaimed and fought all of the instincts screaming inside her to smack the perverted girl. After all, she was inside a wooden crate that was delivered to her house, so there had to be something seriously wrong with her!

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl replied with a grin, "I was so excited to meet you that I didn't introduce myself, but I thought you already knew who I was."

The girl bowed deeply at her waist before speaking again.

"I'm your new Vocaloid, Hatsune Miku!"

"What in the hell is a Vocaloid?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Molestation…what a way to make a first impression! XD And so an InuYasha/Vocaloid drabble series is spawned. It was really fun to write, and I can't wait to add more. I should probably get back to studying now… :/

L83R, DUD35!

(revised 07.15.2013)


	2. The Second Delivery

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody!

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: ToonyTwilight, DeathNoteMaker, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Uchiha Bitch, hieikag, Yumetsukihime, kakashixangela, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Bloodcherry, betstar, TriforceandSheikaArts, and Tsuki Sible! XD

**Installment 2: The Second Delivery (In Which Good Things Come in Pairs)**

Kagome moaned as she tried to sit up in her bed but was met with some resistance. After yesterday's incident with Miku, she went straight to bed without speaking to her or Sota. She just wanted too clear her head for a while and try to get some sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, immediately greeted with an unexpected sight.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she shouted at the blue-green haired girl snuggled against her back dressed in one of her oversized T-shirts, sighing happily in her sleep.

'Apparently Hatsune-san does not understand the concept of boundaries,' Kagome thought grimly.

Miku only smiled as she sat up and looked at Kagome with adoring eyes.

"_Ohayo_, Mistress!" she exclaimed happily, ignoring Kagome's question, "Did you sleep well?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she propelled herself at Kagome's abdomen and wrapped her arms around her waist. Kagome sighed before awkwardly petting the girl's head. Despite being just a tad over-affectionate, she wasn't all that bad. Then her eyebrow twitched when she felt Miku's slender digits slip from her waist and creep toward her bottom. She was astonished that someone who appeared to be a normal teenage girl could be such a pervert!

"Hatsune-san," Kagome began in a low warning tone, and Miku quickly removed herself from her person.

"I can't help it! You just look so cute in the morning!" she exclaimed, "And you must call me Miku-chan! I do belong to you after all, Mistress."

"Please don't call me that," Kagome said, cringing, "If you're going to stay here, at least call me Kagome."

"Hai, Kagome-sama," Miku replied with a slight giggle.

Both girls froze when Kagome's door was forced open, and two tall wooden crates were pushed into her room. Kagome could hear Sota grumble as he shoved them inside before quickly turning tail and leaving the room.

"_Ohayo_, Kagome," Nodoka greeted her daughter sweetly after stepping from behind the boxes. She seemed to overlook the girl in bed with her.

"These packages came for you this morning."

"Thanks, Kaa-san," Kagome responded hesitantly. She hoped her mother would be the voice of reason and force her molester out of her bed. However, it seemed she was tapping into her infinite source of understanding and wasn't going to be much help in this situation.

"I'll call you when breakfast is ready," Nodoka announced and walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

"So how many more of you are coming here?" Kagome questioned while looking at the two boxes identical to the one Miku was shipped in. Miku pouted and didn't answer Kagome's question.

"Don't tell me it's those two!" Miku cried unhappily, "I wanted to be alone with you for much longer than this!"

"As if we'd let you keep her to yourself!" a muffled voice shouted from one of the crates.

Just like before with Miku, the two lids on the crates were pushed off from the inside. A person emerged from each crate, one boy and one girl, both blonde-haired and blue-eyed. They were younger than Miku and probably siblings, most likely twins if the identical mischievous looks on their faces meant anything.

"You could have at least waited until tomorrow to be delivered," Miku mumbled lowly with a pout. She yelped with the younger girl pushed her away from Kagome and took her place next to her.

"Hello, Mistress!" she said excitedly and nestled her head underneath Kagome's chin, "My name is Kagamine Rin and I belong to you starting today."

Before Kagome could reply, Miku tugged on Rin's shirt and pulled her away. She recoiled when the two began to verbally assault each other, arguing for the right to sit by her side. It seemed like there was a bit of a rivalry between them.

"I was sitting there first! Stop being such a brat!" Miku shouted at Rin.

"Only if you stop being such a diva!" Rin countered.

While the two girls continued their shouting match, Kagome turned her attention to blonde boy quietly standing away from her.

'He seems the most normal out of all of them,' Kagome thought, 'Not to mention he's so cute!'

Giving in to her fondness for all things adorable, Kagome called the boy's attention by clearing her throat. The boy blushed and bowed deeply in front of her.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_. I haven't introduced myself yet, Mistress," he said when he stood to his full height, "I'm Kagamine Len, your new Vocaloid. Please treat me kindly."

"You're so sweet, Len-kun. Please call me Kagome," Kagome exclaimed and brought the boy to her chest in a tight hug, momentarily forgetting she was clothed in only a T-shirt and her underwear.

Both Rin and Miku stopped fighting at the sight of their mistress willingly cuddling Len, her eyes closed in contentment. Len caught sight of their staring and stuck his tongue out at them. Both girls groaned; it was definitely going to be harder to get Kagome's attention if Len used his _shota_ appeal against them!

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Who can resist Len's shota appeal? It's impossible I tell you! And just so you know…FINALS ARE OVER! I AM FREE AT LAST! XD

(revised 07.15.2013)


	3. Bath Time

punkish furball – Writing this made me smile. :)

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: ToonyTwilight, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, lovelyanimeangel, hieikag, kakashixangela, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Bloodcherry, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, TriforceandSheikahArts, betstar, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, DV Anime Productions, and gensolo! XD

**Installment 3: Bath Time (In Which Len Wins Again)**

After dressing in a pair of jeans and fitted tee, Kagome walked downstairs for breakfast with the three Vocaloids behind her. Sota was outside working on the shrine grounds under their grandfather's supervision, part of his justly deserved punishment, and would eat later. Surprisingly, Miku, Rin, and Len seemed to fit in seamlessly with Nodoka. The girls helped her bring in the dishes she prepared while Len set the table for the meal. Kagome shuddered when her mother giggled at something Miku said.

'Don't let them fool you!'

Kagome desperately tried to send the mental message to Nodoka, but, sadly, her mother didn't receive it.

Miku and Rin each took a spot by Kagome's side and pressed as close to her as they could, and Len sat across from her next to her mother. With a small sigh, her fifth one today, Kagome lazily picked at her food while everyone ate heartily around her.

'Are Vocaloids even supposed to eat?' she absently thought.

"This is really good!" Miku exclaimed with a pleased smile on her face. She picked up another piece of the grilled fish and held it to Kagome's mouth.

"Say 'ah' Kagome-sama!" she playfully instructed.

Kagome rolled her eyes before opening her mouth and letting Miku deposit the fish inside. Miku grinned before shooting Rin a triumphant look behind Kagome's back. Rin angrily groaned before stabbing into a rolled omelet with her chopsticks and holding it to Kagome's lips.

"Try this, Kagome-sama!" Rin urged and pressed the piece of food to Kagome's firmly closed lips. She pressed her lips even tighter when another piece of fish appeared on the opposite side of her mouth.

"Kagome-sama likes it better when I do it!" Miku insisted.

"As if!" Rin countered and pressed the omelet even harder, leaving food smudges on Kagome's face.

Kagome leaned back to avoid the two persistent hands reaching for her face.

"Why don't the two of you—" she began but stopped when she lost her balance and fell backward. She reached in front of her to grab the table but caught the edge of her bowl instead, pouring miso soup all over her.

"Oh dear," Nodoka murmured when Kagome stood up and glared at her soiled clothes then the two girls that caused them.

She sighed; it looked like her morning entertainment abruptly came to an end. Even though she was upset her son bought these beings with Kagome's money without permission, Nodoka enjoyed seeing her daughter look so flustered. She usually didn't see Kagome during her trips home from the Feudal Era, and this was a welcomed change.

"Why don't you go upstairs and clean up, dear?" Nodoka suggested before the two cowering girls got a taste of Kagome's infamous temper.

Kagome took a deep breath before stomping to the stairs without saying a word. Miku and Rin collectively let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding.

"As for you two," Nodoka began, causing both girls to jump in their seats, "Why don't you clean up this mess, okay?"

"_Hai_!" Rin and Miku simultaneously shouted before dashing to the kitchen and gathering cleaning supplies.

Nodoka shook her head and turned to check on Len. She was surprised to find his spot was vacant.

"Hmm. Where did he go?"

-O0o0O-

"Those two!" Kagome angrily muttered before peeling off her clothes.

She fingered her soiled hair and grimaced when she felt globs of tofu in it. She began filling the tub with hot water, took off her clothes, and sat down outside of it. Even though the day had barely begun, Kagome already felt the need for a full relaxing bath.

'I'll need it to stand being around those two for much longer,' Kagome thought before thoroughly rinsing her hair.

As she began her bath, Kagome didn't notice someone enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. She remained completely unaware of her guest until she felt someone else's moist hands in her hair.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Kagome shouted, instantly infuriated at the person who would dare intrude on her most sacred bathing ritual.

Len was standing in front of her with his blonde head shamefully pointed at the ground. A shampoo bottle was by his feet, and his hands were coated with the creamy, fragrant substance.

"Len-kun?" Kagome asked and quickly covered herself with a nearby towel.

'So he's a pervert too?' Kagome thought exasperatedly.

"_Gomen_ _nasai_ for startling you, Kagome-sama," Len said, "but I wanted to make sure you got cleaned up after what happened. I was about to wash your hair for you."

Kagome blushed before furiously shaking her head.

"You can't do that, Len-kun! It's completely inappropriate! You shouldn't be in here," Kagome cried and hoped Len would understand.

Instead, Len lifted his head, revealing a pale pink blush on his cheeks and a confused look on his face. "It is?"

Kagome vigorously nodded her head.

"But why? I would do the same thing for Rin, so what makes it different if I do it for you?" Len asked in a sweet and completely _shota_ voice that made red rush to Kagome's cheeks. She took a deep breath and composed herself. Len's request seemed innocent enough, and she refused to believe she had another pervert on her hands.

"Well, in that case," Kagome said and turned her back to Len with the towel still covering her, "I'll let you wash my hair but only that, okay?"

Len grinned before once again settling behind Kagome and placing his hands in her hair. He removed all of the food particles with ease then began to gently massage her scalp.

'It's not that bad, right?' Kagome thought and fought the urge to moan in contentment. Len had really talented fingers, and the melody he hummed wasn't that bad either. If she had more moments like this, she could get used to having the Vocaloids around.

-O0o0O-

"Where did Len go?" Rin asked herself as she walked upstairs.

While Miku was busy doing the dishes, she snuck away to find her absent twin. Rin paused when she reached a locked door and could faintly hear Len singing on the other side.

"Why would he be singing in there?" she questioned before pressing her ear to the door.

"Would you like me to wash your back now, Kagome-sama?" she heard Len ask.

"Sure," Kagome replied in a hesitant voice, "but just my back!"

"LEN!"

Miku and Rin: 0

Shota Appeal: 2

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha-ha! XD I have no other words other than ha! …and now I go to bed. L83R DUD35!

(revised 07.16.2013)


	4. The Third Delivery

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: kakashixangela, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, ChildOfDe4th, ToonyTwilight, Corin-chan, Bloodcherry, ShadowCrawlerCiel, hieikag, kim, lovelyanimeangel, peggyli76, TriforceandSheikahArts, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, Cosmic-lover, o.-hime.0.o, Kagome The Queen Of Purity, and RoxasIsReal13! XD

**Installment 4: The Third Delivery**

Kagome was suspicious. Miku and Rin were acting differently after the breakfast incident the other day. Instead of being loud and persistent for her attention and closeness as Kagome was slowly getting accustomed to, they acted quiet and reserved like Len did. They spoke in soft tones and started sleeping together in the guest room, leaving the spot by her side for Len. In addition to that, both girls would do small tasks for her like make snacks when she was studying and draw her bath when she was done. In all honesty, the new behavior was beginning to annoy her, even more so than their usual antics. In fact, Kagome almost missed the way they would force themselves on her and cling to her. The keyword of that sentence being "almost".

'Are those two up to something?' Kagome thought before turning her attention back to her geometry book, trying to remember where they left off the last time she was in class.

A soft knock at her bedroom door broke her concentration.

"May I come in? I made you some tea and _onigiri_, Kagome-sama," Rin said from behind the door.

"Come in," Kagome instructed.

Rin entered her room holding a tray with two _chawan_ filled with green tea, a plate of _onigiri_, and a set of napkins. Over her usual outfit, she wore a knee length, white apron trimmed in pink. Kagome watched as the girl quietly set the tray down on her dresser.

"Rin-chan, can I tell you something?" Kagome asked.

Rin immediately stiffened before facing Kagome and bowing low at her waist.

"Don't be mad at me! I've been trying really hard!" she exclaimed. Kagome's eyes softened and she sighed.

'So that's what this is about. I didn't mean to make her feel so awful,' she thought guiltily.

"I know you have," Kagome stated, "but I wanted to let you know that you don't have to."

"But you like Len so much more than me!" Rin protested, lightly stomping her foot on the floor.

Kagome placed an affectionate hand on Rin's shoulder and brought the girl closer to her.

"All you need to do is be yourself," she assured her with a smile, "You may annoy me, but that doesn't mean I want you to change who you are and start acting like Len-kun. All I want is for you to be Rin-chan. Can you do that for me?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama!" Rin joyfully shouted.

She threw herself at Kagome's abdomen and happily nuzzled her head against her breasts. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, but she fought the urge to push Rin away from her. After all, this was what she wanted…sort of.

Luckily for her, the doorbell rang and Nodoka called her to answer it. Kagome went downstairs with Rin still attached to her waist and answered the front door. A delivery man was waiting for her with another human-sized crate.

'Why am I not surprised?' Kagome thought dryly.

"Higurashi Kagome?" he said and held out a clipboard, "I need your signature or seal please."

Kagome took the clipboard and quickly jotted down her signature. The delivery man bowed before leaving the residence.

"So which one is it this time?" Kagome asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders with her arms still wrapped securely around Kagome's waist. The lid of the crate was pushed out from the inside by a blue-haired male with a gentle smile and slightly hooded blue eyes. He was visibly older than the other Vocaloids, appearing close to Kagome's age. He walked to Kagome, ignoring Rin's enraged glare, and took the stunned girl's hand in his. He raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her pale skin.

"Hello, Mistress," he said in a low drawl, enjoying the blush that stretched across Kagome's cheeks, "I am Kaito, and I am yours."

Kagome nearly fainted on the spot.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Looks like there's a new contender for Kagome's affections. It'll be shota appeal vs. bishōnen appeal! XD

(revised 07.16.2013)


	5. Water Drops

punkish furball – Hey ev'rybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

As for InuYasha and the gang…they show up…eventually…

Thank you for reviewing: Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, HylianFox, kakshixangela, Toony Twilight, Cosmic-lover, (anonymous reviewer with no name), Rhianna224, DV Anime Productions, ShadowCrawelerCiel, Bloodcherry, RoxasIsReal13, SlayerSparkly, lovelyanimeangel, Youkai Ninja Of The Night, Yumetsukihime, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, CrystalHeart27, Black-Cat-Ligeia, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHe r, betstar, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Kagome The Queen of Purity, Methodical Madness, fanfictionlover16, Blackmoon OniOokami, and rosi345 and friends!

I also had 69 reviews before I updated; that makes me giggle! XD

**Installment 5: Water Drops**

Tensions rose to an all-time high in Kagome's crowded room after the bold declaration from her newly acquired Vocaloid. She was seated on her bed with Miku and Rin possessively clutching her waist and neck, respectively. It was an annoying arrangement, but she was glad their normal behavior returned. Len was close by, seated at Kagome's desk. Lastly, Kaito stood across from the group of four, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He reacted to the situation the best, taking in Miku's and Rin's heated glares with a pleasant smile and laidback attitude.

"We don't have time for this," Kagome announced to the group, breaking the tense atmosphere, "We need to go to bed soon, and I have school in the morning."

She was going to be in her era for a while, so she might as well go to school for a day or two.

"But I want to sleep with you!" Miku and Rin chorused at the same time.

Kagome groaned and expected another argument. She was surprised when Kaito calmly interjected to diffuse the situation.

"It's alright, Kagome-sama," he said, "Rin and Miku can sleep in here if they wish. Len and I will be fine in the guest room."

Kagome sighed in relief, grateful that someone was taking some initiative and being responsible. But, she didn't notice Len pouting just out of the corner of her eye. He liked his place by her side in her bed and didn't like someone else giving it up for him.

"Thank you, Kaito-kun," Kagome said with a smile, "I'm going to take a bath. Try not to cause any trouble while I'm gone."

"Of course, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome stood and grabbed her pajamas before heading to the bathroom. Once inside, she made sure the door was locked behind her before starting her bath. When she was gone, Kaito moved left the room with Len following after him.

"Tell our mistress I'm sorry I couldn't wish her goodnight, but the delivery was very taxing and I'd like to get to bed as soon as possible," Kaito told Rin and Miku before he completely left the room, "I'll be sure to see her in the morning."

Rin and Miku only glared and huffed at both boys as they left.

"You know," Miku stated now that she and Rin were alone, "if those two start working together, it'll be even harder for us to get Kagome-sama's attention."

"Don't be silly!" Rin confidently replied, "Len and Kaito will never team up. Did you see the look on Len's face just now? So not going to happen!"

Miku pursed her lips together in thought. Rin did have a point and would know how Len would react better than anyone else. Perhaps she was being too paranoid.

She frowned and fell back on Kagome's bed with a soft thud. She almost wished her mistress's brother only selected her for the delivery instead of ordering a group package. Kagome was far too great to share!

"So it's just you two tonight, huh?" Kagome commented, walking in her room with a towel wrapped around her sodden hair.

"The guys went to the guest room for the night like Kaito said!" Rin informed her.

"Great," Kagome remarked, taking a seat at her desk and opening her books, "The water's still in the tub if either of you want to take a bath."

'Vocaloids could get wet, right?' she thought in hindsight.

"We'll just shower in the morning!" Miku exclaimed, and Rin readily nodded in agreement.

"If that's what you want to do," Kagome replied before turning her attention to her studies.

"Would you like some tea while you study?" Miku asked, wanting to make sure her mistress was as comfortable as possible.

"That sounds good," Kagome answered and stood to her feet, stretching her arms high above her head, "I'll make enough for all of us."

"Are you sure?" Miku asked.

"We could help you!" Rin shouted.

"I can handle it. You two have been doing a lot for me lately, so consider it a treat," Kagome reassured the girls before she went into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

'The lights are on,' she noted as she approached the doorway.

Kagome peeked inside and saw Kaito standing by the stove, hovering over the tea kettle. Sensing nothing out of the ordinary, she slipped into the kitchen and approached him.

"There you are, mistress," Kaito greeted and turned his attention to her, "I hope you don't mind. I didn't want to disturb you, so I helped myself."

"No problem," Kagome replied, "I was just coming down to make some tea."

"Good," Kaito remarked with a smile, "I already made enough for all of us."

Kagome nodded upon seeing a set of five tea bowls arranged on a tray on the counter. Then her focus shifted to Kaito's appearance. She couldn't help but notice he looked like he bathed not long ago. He was wearing his pants from earlier and a black wife beater with a towel around his neck to catch the water drops dripping from his hair.

"Oh," Kaito said with a slight chuckle in his tone when he noticed Kagome looking at him from the corner of his eye, "The water was in the tub when I went to check on you, so I helped myself again."

"I see," Kagome absently replied.

Water droplets clung to his mop of royal blue hair with a few dripping down his uncovered arms. Kaito wasn't as muscled as the demonic beings Kagome was used to seeing, but he was lean and definitely in good shape. Kagome turned away so she wouldn't be caught staring again. She didn't notice the slow, devious smirk stretch across Kaito's face. From what he observed earlier, it was going to take a little work to endear himself to his new mistress. The others already made so much progress in his absence. He might as well use his looks to his advantage.

"You'd like a snack too, right?" Kaito suggested, causing Kagome to look up at him, "Maybe something light like fruit?"

"There should be some strawberries in the fridge," Kagome mentioned.

While Kaito tended to the tea, Kagome retrieved the bowl of strawberries from the refrigerator. Once she had them, she moved to the sink and started washing the juicy red berries.

"Those look good," Kaito observed and plucked a freshly washed berry from the bowl.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked the stray drops of water from the tip of the strawberry before he slipped it in his mouth, biting into it. When he finished it, he picked up another and held it against Kagome's mouth.

"Try one. They're delicious."

Kagome flushed bright pink before she relented and opened her mouth to let Kaito feed her, taking a big bite from the strawberry. Kaito smirked and removed the remaining fruit away, wiping the traces of red juice from Kagome's lips as he did. He slowly brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

"Good, right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah," Kagome answered shakily, "I'll just finish washing them."

She quickly turned her attention to the bowl of strawberries and quickly finished the chore, ignoring Kaito the best she could. She needed time to call down after that erotic display.

"Tea's ready," Kaito announced and arranged the kettle and three tea bowls on the serving tray. He grabbed the other two tea bowls and filled them just below the brim from him and Len.

"See you in the morning, Kagome-sama," Kaito said and went upstairs.

Kagome let out a long, pent up sigh once he was gone. She hoped Kaito was the last Vocaloid she received in the mail; she wasn't sure how many more she could take.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's bishōnen appeal for you! XD Will Len make a comeback? Or maybe it'll be Miku and Rin's turn? I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. L83R DUD35!

(revised 07.16.2013)


	6. Escorts Part One (Lolicon?)

punkish furball – Hello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

I finally sat down and wrote a few quick drabbles to life my spirits; they are so fun to write. XD

Thank you for reviewing: ShikiKira, Blackmoon OniOokami, ToonyTwilight, Cosmic-lover, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, Corin-chan, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Kagome The Queen Of Purity, kakashixangela, 9tail-Naruto, Bloodcherry, rosi345 and freinds, betstar, RomanticPrincess and Kitsune Hime 99! XD

**Installment 6: Escorts Part One (Lolicon?)**

It was no secret Kagome attracted strange people. As close friends of hers, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka knew that very well. They thought they saw just how weird her companions and acquaintances could be when they met her violent, possessive semi-boyfriend, but her new cohorts certainly took them by surprise.

Ayumi was the first to notice. On her way to school, she'd pass by the Higurashi Shrine and periodically checked in to see if Kagome would be attending classes that day. This morning just before she passed in front of the shrine across the street, Ayumi glanced in the direction of her friend's home and saw a familiar sight. Kagome was descending the stone steps dressed in her school uniform with her book bag strapped on her back.

'Kagome-chan!' she thought happily upon seeing her.

It had been a while since her friend attended school due to her illnesses, and Ayumi was glad to see her out and about. She almost called out her name but hesitated when she noticed Kagome was not alone. Two girls in their early teens were tightly attached to both of Kagome's arms as she left the stairs and stepped onto the sidewalk. They ecstatically skipped at Kagome's side, pressing her arms tightly against their chests and snuggling into her shoulders. They incessantly chatted with her while Kagome occasionally gave them a slight nod in response.

In addition to their odd and highly affectionate behavior, the two girls had strange appearances. One girl was blonde and the other had cyan-colored hair. Their clothes resembled typical school uniforms but were altered and recolored to match their hair colors.

Ayumi immediately halted in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to make sense of what she had seen. Kagome was leaving her house with two peculiar girls, and the familiar way they held onto her and how happy they looked by her side was strangely suggestive.

Kagome was…that way? And, from the looks of things, a _lolicon_ on top of that?

'No wonder Hojo-kun never stood a chance with her!' Ayumi thought in shock. Abruptly, she steeled her posture and took a deep, comforting breath before gaining a determined look on her face and raising her fist high in the air.

'Don't worry, Kagome-chan!' Ayumi thought encouragingly, 'I'll support you no matter what!'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha! Rin and Miku tried to make a comeback by walking with Kagome to school, but will they be out done? L83R! XD

(revised 07.16.2013)


	7. Escorts Part Two (Shotacon?)

punkish furball – Hello! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Angelic Sakura Blossom, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ToonyTwilight, Blackmoon OniOokami, Cosmic-lover, x0SilverFeathersx0, and Kagome The Queen of Purity! ^.^

**Installment 7: Escorts Part Two (Shotacon?)**

Eri was the second one of Kagome's friends to notice her newly acquired tastes. The school day passed without a hitch until lunchtime rolled around, unless you counted the strange looks Ayumi kept sending Kagome's way. Ayumi and Yuka headed to the cafeteria to buy lunch as they usually did while Kagome and Eri stayed behind in the classroom with their _bentos_ and waited for them to return.

"Darn it," Kagome muttered after she looked through her bag.

"What is it?" Eri asked.

"I forgot my lunch at home, and I don't have enough cash on me to buy any," Kagome explained with a sigh.

Eri immediately dove into her backpack to search for loose bills or change. After all, Kagome would have done the same for her.

"I found some cash," Eri said, holding up a few coins, "Maybe we can catch Ayumi and Yuka before they leave the canteen. They'll probably have some change left over."

"I guess so if it's no trouble," Kagome replied.

Eri playfully rolled her eyes before grabbing Kagome's hand and urging her out of the classroom. Both girls stood from their desks and walked to the hallway toward the cafeteria. Before they made it too far, a voice shouted at them, calling Kagome's name.

"Kagome-sama!" a cute blonde boy shouted as he ran to Kagome and Eri, holding something tightly against his chest. He stopped in front of them, holding out his package to Kagome as he loudly huffed to catch his breath.

"Len-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You forgot your lunch at home," he answered, "I brought it for you."

"Thanks, Len-kun!" Kagome said gratefully after retrieving her lunch box, making him to blush bright pink.

"So, Kagome-chan," Eri curiously began, "Who's your little friend?"

"This is Len-kun," she answered, "He and his twin sister are boarding at the shrine for a while."

"Pleased to meet you," Len greeted Eri politely with a short bow.

"Same here!" Eri replied and returned the gesture before turning to Kagome.

"We should probably head back to class before Ayumi-chan and Yuka-chan get back," she said.

Kagome bobbed her head affirmatively.

"Would you like me to walk you back?" Len asked.

Kagome pursed her lips together in thought before nodding again. "Alright, but you have to go straight home afterwards."

Len nodded eagerly and grabbed Kagome's free hand, lacing their fingers together. Kagome led the younger boy as he pressed himself closer to her side, resting his yellow head on Kagome's shoulder. Eri was left behind in the hallway in shock.

"Eri-chan?" Kagome asked over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

"Of course I am!" Eri replied and rushed forward. She caught up and began walking next to them, observing their actions out of the corner of her eye.

Kagome appeared to be her usual self even though Len was practically trying to fuse the two of them together with his closeness. Eri also swore she saw him tilt his head to the side and smirk at her.

Eri always knew Kagome had been a little different when it came to dating, but to have that kind of taste? Hojo had a certain boyish charm, but he couldn't compete with that level of devious _shota_ appeal!

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – More silliness and misunderstandings! XD There's one more installment for the "Escorts" segment and it's my favorite; Kagome finally finds out what her friends think about her "preferences". L83R! XD

(revised 07.16.2013)


	8. Escorts Part Three (Finale!)

punkish furball – Hey, ev'rybody! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Angelic Sakura Blossom, Bloodcherry, Corin-chan, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, ToonyTwilight, Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, ShadowCrawlerCiel, Blackmoon OniOokami, SlayerSparkly, Kitsune Hime 99, Cosmic-lover, Kagome The Queen of Purity, x0SilverFeathersx0, TriforceandSheikahArts, crazyone256, rosi345 and friends, and TsukiyoTenshi! Thanks to all who added this story to your story alert and favorites lists as well! XD

Also, to clear up any misconceptions, Sota didn't order the Vocaloids for Kagome. He ordered them for himself using her credit card and had them shipped in her name. I was actually the big sister in this scenario before. He also ordered them as a standard set and not each individually. So if you didn't, now ya know and knowing is half the battle! XD

**Installment 8: Escorts Part Three (Finale!)**

Kagome fought the urge to grit her teeth as the grip on her pencil tightened. Today, the one day out of the week she decided to attend classes, two of her friends seemed like they went completely bonkers. Eri and Ayumi stared her down relentlessly as though they wanted to say something but couldn't put their thoughts into words. Being watched like that was completely nerve racking.

When the last period was almost over, Eri and Ayumi continued to obsessively stare her down, their combined gazes boring into her back. Fortunately for her, the final school bell rang, and she was finally free to go. Unfortunately for her, Yuka shot to her feet and confronted the two girls seated behind them before she could leave.

"What's with you two today?" Yuka shouted, standing akimbo, "You got something to say to Kagome-chan, say it before you drive me nuts!"

"Yuka-chan—" Kagome began, but her much louder friend cut her off.

"Well?" Yuka persisted, "What do you two gotta say?"

"I'm sorry!" Eri blurted, lowering her head, "I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't help but notice your new preference earlier today!"

"Me too!" Ayumi cried, "I saw you this morning!"

"Preference?" Kagome repeated awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked, losing her ire and sounding more confused than ever.

Ayumi and Eri ignored her question, and each girl grasped one of Kagome's hands, both giving her encouraging looks.

"We're in our last year of middle school, so the age difference isn't that big of a deal!" Eri continued hearteningly.

Ayumi eagerly nodded, completely agreeing with Eri's statement. "And everyone experiments eventually, so you have nothing to be ashamed of! It's completely normal!"

'Experimenting? What on earth are they talking about?' Kagome thought, 'Ayumi-chan said she saw me this morning. She must have seen me walking to school with Rin-chan and Miku-chan! As for Eri-chan, she must be referring to Len-kun bringing my lunch! So now they think I'm into…?'

Kagome inwardly cringed; she wasn't sure how she was going to explain this.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuka reiterated, tired of being left out of the loop, "Are you saying Kagome-chan finally dumped that jerk and traded up for a new guy?"

"Not exactly…" Ayumi and Eri began in unison.

"There you are! I've been looking for you, Kagome-sama!"

Kaito walked into the nearly empty classroom when he spotted the group of four. He walked up and placed his arm comfortably around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her to him.

"Pardon me, ladies," Kaito stated, sending a charming smile at the three girls, "but I have to escort Kagome-sama home now."

Without waiting for a reply, Kaito quickly ushered Kagome out of the classroom, keeping her close to his side.

"Thanks for the save!" Kagome exclaimed after the duo exited the school, "I had no clue how to get out of that one."

"Of course," Kaito answered smoothly. Looking ahead of the two of them, he grinned cunningly. "And it seems I must save you again."

Kagome looked ahead and immediately noticed who Kaito was referring to as he excitedly rushed to them.

"Higurashi-chan!" Hojo exclaimed on labored breath, "I see you're doing well. It's good to see you in school."

He stiffened when he noticed Kaito by Kagome's side. He spoke again but his lips were pulled into a tight smile. "Who's your friend?"

"Hello, Hojo-kun," Kagome said, giggling nervously, "This is Kaito-kun."

"It's nice to meet you," Kaito greeted him with a devious grin.

"Likewise," Hojo replied, "So how do you know, Higurashi-chan?"

"Some friends and I have been staying with Kagome-sama's family," Kaito answered deftly.

Kagome went rigid when she felt Kaito lower his head and nuzzle into her neck, planting a feather light kiss on her pulse. Once he was done, he lifted his head and positioned it on top of hers, leaning comfortably against her.

"As you can tell," Kaito began, "We've grown very close."

"I see," Hojo replied tersely, "I'll just be on my way. It was good to see you, Higurashi-chan."

He quickly started walking away from the couple as fast as he could in steady but stiff strides. Kagome frowned in the direction Hojo fled in before she glared at Kaito.

"You didn't have to do that!" Kagome scolded, "Hojo-kun may be a pain, but all that wasn't necessary."

Her glare intensified when Kaito flashed her an innocent look as though he did nothing wrong.

"It's not like I lied," he stated, "We are close, aren't we? Don't you want to become closer to me and the others?"

Kaito grinned when he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"…Just take me home."

-O0o0O-

Yuka thoughtfully hummed as she examined the scene from the classroom window. She wasn't sure what Kagome's friend said to Hojo to make him run off like that, but it must have really been something. She felt sorry for him, but she couldn't help feeling proud that Kagome finally got herself another guy instead of staying with her violent, possessive semi-boyfriend.

"Wow! So that's what you guys were talking about, huh?" Yuka said, without turning from the window, "Kagome-chan's experimenting with an older guy. Why didn't you tell me?"

Yuka was surprised when she didn't hear the responses she expected. This was a really juicy piece of gossip, and they had nothing to say? She turned to see Ayumi and Eri were paler than before and somewhat dazed.

"...Hello?" she questioned, waving her hand in front of their faces, "Are you two okay?"

Eri and Ayumi promptly fainted.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Hmm…I think we're overdue for another delivery, don't you? XD Hope you enjoyed this installment! L83RN355! X3

(revised 07.16.2013)


	9. Sleepover

punkish furball – Hello, ev'ryone! X3

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: TsukiyoTenshi (2x), Angelic Sakura Blossom, Methodical Madness, TriforceandSheikahArts, TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer, Bishonen'sFoxyMiko, Kagome The Queen of Purity, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, Bunny.W.K, Cosmic-lover, Bloodcherry, otaco, and Rc1212! XD

**Installment 9: Sleepover**

"You slept with Kagome-sama last night!" Len shouted at his sister.

Rin huffed and firmly planted her hands on her hips, glaring at the other blonde.

"Well, you bathed with mistress the day before!" she reminded him, "That counts for more than sleeping with her!"

"So there's a point system now?" Len asked with a humorless laugh.

Kagome sighed and rested her head in her hands with her elbows propped on her knees, sitting on her bed. She was fully prepared to let little Len sleep with her tonight after he asked, but, as soon as Rin overheard their conversation, she pulled her twin into this heated argument.

Miku latched her arms firmly around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her cheek into her abdomen to prevent being separated from her. However, it wasn't long before Miku's fingers began creeping toward her bottom. Kaito, the calmest of the group, watched them all wearing an amused grin, occasionally saying a few things to instigate more conflict.

'I just wanna go to bed!' Kagome mentally whined as the argument continued.

Suddenly, Kagome shot to her feet and shrugged Miku off, immediately leaving the room. She returned minutes later carrying a large stack of blankets and sheets so tall that it obscured her face. She gracelessly deposited the pile on the floor before leaving again. She returned with a stack of futons.

"Out!" Kagome instructed, pushing everyone through the door before closing it.

The Vocaloids stood in the hallway, curiously staring at the closed door. They could hear Kagome furiously moving around her furniture inside.

"This is all your fault!" Rin shouted at Len.

"Don't start you two!" Miku interrupted before the arguing began anew, "She's already angry, so don't make it worse!"

"I'm not angry!" Kagome called out from inside her bedroom.

She opened the door and allowed the others to rejoin her. Once inside, they saw a large pallet arranged on the floor with the blankets and futons big enough for them all to sleep on.

"I'm going to bed," Kagome declared as she sat in center of the makeshift bed, "Pick a place to sleep and no more arguing for the rest of the night."

Not wanting to encourage her ire, Rin took a spot on the edge of the blankets and stared pointedly at her twin. Smiling victoriously, Len placed himself directly at Kagome's side, snuggling up to her. Kaito took the other vacant spot and pulled Kagome's back tightly to his chest. Miku lay down next to Kaito, puffing up her cheeks as she pouted.

"Goodnight," Kagome said before closing her eyes and getting comfortable. The Vocaloids around her did the same and fell asleep.

-O0o0O-

"It looks like they went to bed," Nodoka said after she peered into Kagome's room, "You can stay in the guest room until morning if you'd like."

The newly delivered Vocaloid politely declined the offer with a shake of the head.

"If it doesn't bother you, I'd rather join them."

Nodoka nodded before opening the door wider. "Go right ahead."

After the Vocaloid entered the room and closed the door, Nodoka began quietly laughing beneath her hand. She couldn't wait to see the expression on her daughter's face in the morning!

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Ha-ha! That should be funny! X3 Furball, out!

(revised 07.16.2013)


	10. Wake Up Call

punkish furball – Hello, ev'ryone! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Methodical Madness, DeathNoteMaker, Corin-chan, TsukiyoTenshi, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, CrystalHeart27, Uchiha Bitch, otaco, AnimeFreakAmanda, Fanficlover16000, TriforceandSheikahArts, kingdomlily, Venas, Cosmic-lover, Bloodcherry, Lalana-chan, omgwtfpirates, Karin2789, rosi345, winkie33, Wicken25, VannaUsagi13, Sin of the Fallen, inoccentNekodemon, Esoulix (3x), Genuinely-Unique, Smiley Face, LoVeKaGoMe4EvA, iluvfudge, Lilac Wolf, MusicFiend666, and vanillakagome2011! XD

**Installment 10: Wake Up Call**

Kagome groaned when the morning light filtered through her window and hit her closed eyelids; it was much easier for the sun's rays to reach her on the floor. She fought the urge to wake up despite last night's sleeping arrangements. She was still comfortable and wanted to stay that way.

Sometime during the night, someone settled onto Kagome's chest and snuggled against her. She assumed it was either Kaito or Len because they were the ones sleeping closest to her.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, Kagome felt stray strands of hair tickle her nostrils as the Vocaloid on top of her nuzzled his cheek against her bosom.

"Let me sleep," Kagome moaned without opening her eyes, "I'm not in the mood for this right now."

The Vocaloid resting on Kagome's chest giggled lightly. "Sorry I woke you, Mistress. I was trying to get more comfortable."

Kagome's eyes immediately snapped open, and she came face to face with bright mocha eyes and a cheerful grin.

"Good morning, Mistress!"

"Who the hell are you?"

-O0o0O-

Kagome pouted as she sat across from her newest possession, a short haired brunette clothed in red, as she sipped the tea Nodoka prepared. She gave her mother a suspicious look from the corner of her eye. Kagome knew she had something to do with this morning's debacle.

"Is my face truly that interesting, my mistress?" the female Vocaloid asked, slyly peeking over her teacup.

Kagome sighed. "Enough with the mistress crap. Just call me 'Kagome' like the others."

"Whatever you wish, Kagome-sama."

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"That's Meiko," Miku answered for her, "She was one of the original Vocaloids like Kaito."

Rin nodded eagerly, supporting Miku's claim.

"So Meiko-chan and Kaito-kun are a pair?" Kagome mused aloud.

'In addition to them, I have Miku-chan, Rin-chan, and Len-kun,' she thought, 'Assuming Miku-chan isn't in a pair like the others, Meiko-chan should be the last Vocaloid I receive through the mail.'

Kagome looked around the crowded kotatsu table. Kaito was calmly eating his breakfast seated next to Meiko. It was clear those two were the mature seniors of the group. Next to Kaito was Len. Throughout the conversation, he occasionally gave Kagome shy looks from beneath his lashes, looking as adorable as ever. Miku and Rin were pressed closely to Kagome's side. She was used to it by now and didn't bother pushing the clingy girls away.

"Please tell me there aren't going to be anymore surprise packages showing up at my doorstep," Kagome said, looking to Meiko for reassurance.

Meiko placed her teacup on the table, pursing her lips together in thought.

"I should be the last one in the set you ordered," Meiko answered, "Unless…sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Kagome repeated, urging the girl to continue.

"It doesn't matter!" Meiko replied, dismissively waving her hands, "All of us are together now, and that's what really matters."

"And it's going to stay that way!" Rin added with all of the others agreeing.

Kagome looked around at the eager and happy bunch surrounding her and forced a grin on her face.

"Sure."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – Is Meiko really the last delivery? You'll find out soon enough! Buh-bye, everybody! XD

(revised 07.17.2013)


	11. Character Items (Part 1)

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Hi, everybody! I just wanted to let you know that there is a poll in my profile, and I would appreciate it if you participated in it. All information about it is available in my profile. Please help me do stuff! XD

Thank you for reviewing: Corin-chan, Karin2789, CrystalHeart27, MusicFiend666, kakashixangela, AnimeFreakAmanda, TsukiyoTenshi, Lilac Wolf, lovelyanimeangel, GoldenFoxAngel, avalongal316, Blackmoon OniOokami, Cosmic-lover, Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW, Esoulix, Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms, anon, Venas, Angelic Sakura Blossom, Sin of the Fallen, Nessa671, winkie33, Priestess Mia, and LoneWolfSage! ^.^

Warning: Extreme shota appeal ahead! XD

**Installment 11: Character Items (Part 1)**

Kagome sighed and dropped her head in her opened textbook. There was no way she'd get any work done under these conditions.

'Where the hell is InuYasha?' she thought woefully, 'He should have been here by now!'

She would give anything to have the irate half demon barge into her room and drag her back to the Feudal Era. She wouldn't even put up a fight.

"Are you sure you don't want any, Kagome-sama?" Meiko asked her sweetly.

She replied without lifting her head, muffling her voice. "I'm sure, Meiko-chan. I'm too young to drink sake."

Meiko shrugged her shoulders and took another sip. "Are you certain? One little sip won't hurt."

"I'm positive, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't offer it to me anymore." Kagome paused and lifted her head to look at her.

"I'd also appreciate it if you didn't sit on my desk while I'm trying to do my homework."

"I just want to be close to you," Meiko stated and crossed her legs which hung over the table's edge.

"You can be close to me on the bed," Kagome stated dryly, giving her a deadpanned expression.

Meiko relented and slid off the desk to sit on Kagome's bed, bringing her sake bottle and cup with her.

"Honestly, you're such a lush," Kagome commented as she returned to her reading, "I should have never signed for that package yesterday."

The last thing she needed was the group to cause more mischief with their so-called "character items". Then again, Kagome was grateful it wasn't another Vocaloid waiting on her doorstep.

Meiko grinned before she took a sip of her drink. "I'm not as bad as the others."

"I suppose you're not," Kagome commented before there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called out.

"Hello, Kagome-sama," Len greeted her happily when he entered the room holding two large bananas.

"Hello, Len-kun. How are you today?" she replied.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you." Len answered, "Would you like to take a break from studying? I brought you a snack."

"Thanks, Len-kun, but I'm not hungry right now," Kagome responded.

"Even so, you can't overwork yourself," he said with a frown.

Kagome sighed and stated, "Okay, I'll take a little break after I finish this problem."

Len grinned before he walked forward and took a seat on Kagome's desktop just as Meiko did before him, kicking his feet back and forth.

"Len-kun, get down from there," she scolded him, "I already told Meiko-chan to move."

"You're not going to be working for much longer, so can't I stay until then?" he asked, showing Kagome a small pout and watery eyes.

"Fine," she answered.

From the bed, Meiko groaned and rolled her eyes; Len always seemed to get his way. Len smirked in her direction before he turned his attention to his banana. He tugged on the top of the peel with his hand, but it seemed like he couldn't remove it that way. So, instead of using his hands, Len licked his way to the tip of the fruit and used his teeth to remove the peel in three separate pieces. Kagome watched him with her mouth slightly agape, transfixed by the sensual actions he performed.

"Don't you just love bananas, Kagome-sama?" Len commented, startling Kagome with the sound of his voice, "They're my favorite."

He licked the tip of the fruit before taking it in his mouth and biting down.

"Yeah, I like them," Kagome muttered nervously.

Len smirked and held the banana out to her. Guessing he was letting her taste it, Kagome reached for the white piece of fruit. He shook his head and pulled it away.

"Open wide," Len instructed and held the banana out to her again.

Kagome rolled her eyes before she opened her mouth and took a bite of it.

"Bananas are the best, aren't they?" Len asked.

"Yes, of course," Kagome replied and abruptly stood up from her seat, "I'm going to go downstairs to get a drink or something."

She left her room without waiting for a reply in an effort to calm herself down. After what happened, she decided that Vocoloids and fruit did not mix.

'Of course, I never imagined Len-kun could make a banana seem so vulgar,' she thought as she made her way into the kitchen.

As soon as she left, Len and Meiko followed her with Len taking the lead. Meiko angrily glared at his blonde head. How could she lose to him?

'If only Kagome-sama drank…'

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you guys enjoyed this latest installment. XD

L83R, DUD35! ~_^

(revised 07.17.2013)


	12. Character Items (Part 2)

punkish furball – Howdy, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Blackmoon OniOokami, Corin-chan, Venas, avalongal316, AnimeFreakAmanda, TsukiyoTenshi, Priestess Mia, Cosmic-lover, Sin of the Fallen, TriforceandSheikahArts, cadaveric-jellyfish, and Dictator4Life!

**Installment 12: Character Items (Part 2)**

"Hello, Kagome-sama!" Miku happily welcomed the priestess into the kitchen. She ignored Meiko and Len when they came in after her.

"Hi, Miku-chan," Kagome replied, curiously staring at the Vocaloid wearing a light pink apron.

"Did you cook something?" she asked.

"Yes!" Miku answered, clapping her hands together, "I saw Len bringing you a snack, but you need more nutrition than some moldy old banana. So I decided to make you something much better!"

Miku pulled Kagome into a seat at the table before placing a steaming plate in front of her.

"Oh, you made leeks," Kagome commented, warily eying the steamed, green vegetables.

"They're not leeks, silly!" Miku protested with giggle, "I made _negi_!"

She placed a pair of chopsticks in Kagome's hand and waited for her to try her dish.

'Spring onions?' Kagome thought as she picked up a single stem, 'You can really eat these plain?'

"Kagome-sama doesn't want to eat something as unappetizing as those," Meiko commented, drinking her sake.

Miku glared at the older brunette. "Kagome-sama prefers these to drinking!"

She also glanced at Len's banana with distaste. "She prefers them to bananas too!"

"Kagome-sama, wouldn't you like something sweeter?" Kaito asked as he walked into the kitchen.

The blue-haired male took a seat next to Kagome, holding a strawberry ice cream cone in his right hand. He grinned as he lazily dragged his tongue over the pink dessert.

'What's with him and strawberries?' Kagome thought, feeling her eyebrow twitch.

Experiencing his _bishōnen_ appeal right after witnessing Len's _shota_ appeal was far too much for her to take in one sitting.

"Would you like some of my ice cream?" Kaito asked and held the ice cream cone up to Kagome's mouth.

She rolled her eyes before sticking out her tongue and quickly licking the frozen dessert to appease him. She learned that when Vocaloids try to feed you, you better comply.

Miku glared at Kaito then her untouched plate of onions. 'Damn that Kaito!'

Kaito chuckled as he pulled the cone away.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"You have some ice cream on your chin," Kaito answered, indicating the spot with his finger pointed to his face.

"I'll get it for you!"

Before Meiko, Len, or Miku could garb a napkin and remove the stain, Kaito leaned forward and licked Kagome's chin, pressing a kiss on her face.

"There," Kaito commented, pulling away with a victorious grin, "Perfect."

Kagome sharply stood to her feet and walked to the door. "I think I'll go out to eat."

"I'll drive you!" Rin offered from outside the house.

Kagome quickly walked outside to see the blonde girl. Rin hasn't bothered her after she and the others received their character items. Once outside, Kagome gaped.

"Where the hell did you get that?" she shouted the cheerful girl.

Rin grinned. "It's my character item. You signed for it with all of the others."

"I signed for a road roller?"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed my prose! XD L83R, DUD35! ^.^

(revised 07.17.2013)


	13. Beta Testing

punkish furball – Hello, everyone! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: VannaUsagi13, AnimeFreakAmanda, TsukiyoTenshi, Angelic Sakura Blossom, blackandwhite125, Venas, Sin of the Fallen, cadaverific-jellyfish, Princess Mia, Cosmic-lover, IchigoMxHarryP (5x), Overlord Valkyrie, Guest (1), SomedaySunshine, Spritefyre, NekoGurl98, Szayel's Angel, AngelofDarkness95, TsukiRiver, Kimiko Daichi, 4 the win, Guest (2), Guest (3), Purplediamon, Aloever (2x), SoulBlack wolf, charlielou1998, Inactive ONNMT (2x), Guest (4), Guest (5), dxlmao (2x), Guest (5), Silvog, Infinities Lover, lunamoon2424 (7x), Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (10x)! XD

So this is the final chapter. I believe this story had a good run, but all good things must come to an end. I hope you enjoyed the ride! XD

**Installment 13: Beta Testing**

"You have such long, pretty hair!" Miku exclaimed as she smoothed a brush over a section of Kagome's raven locks.

Rin enthusiastically nodded as she braided several of the raven strands together.

"If you say so," Kagome mumbled.

She indifferently sat on the floor of her bedroom as Rin and Miku excitedly played in her hair, incorporating several intricate designs in it. Len was on side of them, passing the female Vocaloids combs and hair wrappers whenever they asked. Meiko and Kaito sat in front of Kagome, watching the girls work with matching grins.

"You look beautiful," Kaito smoothly commented.

"Shut up, Kaito," Kagome replied with a weak glare.

She hoped dropping the honorific would upset him. Judging by his smug expression, it didn't.

"Me too!" Miku cried indignantly, "Call my name without an honorific too!"

"Me too, Kagome-sama!" Rin exclaimed.

"Okay," Kagome said with a wince, "I won't use honorifics if you just stop pulling my hair."

"Does that apply for Len and me as well?" Meiko asked innocently, though Kagome was sure she was anything but.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome replied with a sigh.

After Rin and Miku resumed playing in her hair, the doorbell, a sound Kagome began to dread, rang downstairs.

"I'll answer it," Kaito announced and stood up to get the door.

Seconds after he left, a loud argument erupted downstairs between Kaito and another unfamiliar male voice.

"What in the world?" Kagome thought aloud and stood to make her way downstairs. The other Vocaloids followed closely behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked Kaito.

He turned to her, revealing a disgruntle mailman standing in the open doorway.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked politely.

The mail carrier huffed. "Are you Higurashi Kagome-san?"

"Yes, I am," she answered, "What's the problem?"

"I'm trying to make a delivery from the developers of Vocaloids and—"

"A delivery?" Kagome cut him off in disbelief.

"Yes," the mail carrier answered dryly, "I'm trying to complete your delivery, and I need your signature or seal please."

He held a clipboard to Kagome, but Kaito angrily pushed it away.

"We don't need anymore," Kaito vehemently told him.

"Why am I getting more packages anyway?" Kagome asked, "I thought the set was complete when Meiko was delivered."

Meiko beamed when she said her name without the suffix.

"It was, but, apparently, there's been a large recall on several units throughout the country," the mailman explained, "This house is one of the few residences were Vocaloids have been reported to function normally. Because of this, you've been chosen to beta test new units free of charge before their officially scheduled release."

The mailman handed Kagome the clipboard and ushered three more workers into the house with large, wooden crates on dollies. Wordlessly, Kagome signed her name on the board and quickly handed it back. Once her signature was obtained, the delivery men left in a hurried blur.

Kagome threw an accusing look in the direction of her current Vocaloid collection after she closed the door.

"Did any of you know about this?" she asked pointedly.

The others looked in Meiko's direction, guiding her suspicions to her.

"I'm waiting, Meiko," Kagome urged her.

"Well, I—" she nervously began, unable to find the right words.

Meiko was cut off when the lids to three boxes where pushed open from the inside. After the debris cleared, Kagome saw a pink haired diva, a green pop idol, and a purple samurai.

"Hello, Mistress!" they chorused happily, striking poses. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Here we go again."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you don't think I'd leave you hanging like that! There's a sequel in the works, so be on the lookout!

And by the way, pardon this shameless plug, but my little brother, chebe1320, posted his first fanfic. It's called **Steadfast**_,_ a Resident Evil and InuYasha crossover. I'd really appreciate it if a few of you guys gave him some feedback since it's his first post. ^.^

L83RN355! XD

(revised 07.17.2013)


End file.
